<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unexpected, but not unwelcome by Saricess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738290">unexpected, but not unwelcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess'>Saricess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Maulsoka Fics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Good Boy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, Submissive Darth Maul, master kink, slight masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Emperor himself, but he was more then willing to call her “Master” whenever she wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Maulsoka Fics [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unexpected, but not unwelcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my drafts for a while now and it's finally finished. yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hands shackled tight above him, Maul could only do so little in the terms of movements. The chain attached the shackles to the ceiling rattled with every tug and shift he gave at Ahsoka’s ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips were on his neck, giving his skin hot and wet kisses that made him moan, her tongue pressing down and making a hot stripe to his lips that she kissed ever so sweetly with passion. He didn’t even try to battle for dominance, she already had it - she knew this, and took great joy in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands trailed from his neck and down his chest, her fingers pinched and pulled at his nipples which he gave a gasp to. Ahsoka smirked at him, those beautiful eyes danced with lust and power, and took a nipple in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul’s hip gave a thrust, a shaken gasp left his lips as Ahsoka’s tongue swirled around the hardened bud and gave a slight tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sensitive.” She teased, and gave another flick of her tongue on his nipple. Maul breathed as she stood back and roamed her eyes over his body. He had done that to her many times and marvelled the embarrassed look on her face, to know he would make her feel that way. He understood now why, the way Ahsoka looked at him with such lust and appreciation brought a blush to his cheeks as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Maul almost came at her whispered awe, her hands trailing down to his hips and abdomen. His cock, although not flesh and blood, ached to be touched; to feel her wet mouth and walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands wrapped around it and tugged, Maul whimpered and gave another thrust of his hips, showing the need he wanted from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka chuckled. “So needy for me. But that’s a good thing.” She got on her knees and - fuck, she looked so pretty like that. She spat on the tip and stroked down his cock, lubricating. Maul bit his lips, waiting for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those beautiful eyes looked up at him once more, as she took him in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head thrown back, Maul gasped at the pleasurable sensation, he hardly had time to get his bearings before she bobbed her head along his shaft and jerked the base. His breaths came out shaken, loud and whimpered. Hips moving along as Ahsoka worked her mouth and tongue, her teeth grazing that sent a shot of excitement through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one who makes you this way.” She pulled away and wiped her lips along his cock, “I’m the only one who can make you moan, gasp and whimper.” She licked her way up his chest and to his lips as she slowly stood. “I’m the only one who can make you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.” Maul gasped against her lips. “My whole existence is for you. My body is yours to use as you please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stepped away and he almost whimpered, but then she started to undress. Her amour first, then her dress, belt, leggings - all of it gone before his eyes and her body only left in red lace undergarments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was his favourite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips pulled into a smirk as she slowly took them off, her hips swaying to the silent music - turning her body around and bending over so he could see her luscious ass as she pulled down her knickers, a noticeable wet patch that made him growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she stayed in that position and turned her head over her shoulder to see him. Her hands wandered, and his eyes widened when one settled on her cunt and gave it a slap. Her moan was delicious, he yearned to hear them more. Maul watched as her fingers circled her entrance, giving it one more slap, before slipping in two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka moaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul’s body was still as her fingers thrusted in and out of her core, a wet slapping sound echoed throughout the room that made his blood rush. Her eyes fluttered as she picked up her pace, the sounds got louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh Maul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shackles rattled loudly. Here she was, his desire and love, fucking herself in front of him with her own fingers and calling out his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand gone, Ahsoka turned to fully face him and sat down on her ass, leaning back with her legs wide open as she plunged those two fingers back inside her, now giving him more of the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maul.” She closed her eyes and whimpered. “Oh Maul - Feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Maul freeze again - oh - she was imagining him fucking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked away the drool from his lips, the scene in front of him and her scent was intoxicating. He wanted to taste her, to have that cunt of hers on his mouth, lapping away and making her scream as she came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master - Master please. Let me taste you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened, her open mouth closed and pulled into a smirk as she took her fingers out and stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because your such a good boy.” Her fingers placed in front of his mouth, Maul wasted no time in taking them in, and sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned. Force, she tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked, sucked and gasped - he must have looked like an animal without water, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka hummed and patted his cheek once he was done. “Good boy.” She praised again. “Now then, how about I detach you from that chain, and you sit in that chair ready for me to ride you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul nodded viciously. “Yes Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wave of her hand the chain was gone, he almost fell to his knees if it wasn’t for Ahsoka holding him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Hurry up now.” and patted his metal behind, it still had the same effect of when he did that to her, and he scurried to the red plush chair in front of his previous position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka walked over to him, her hips swaying once more that made Maul lick his lips. She cupped his chin with one hand and cupped the back of his neck with the other, giving soft and loving strokes to his head as she placed her lips on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was greedy, passionate and so full of lust. Maul gasped as she broke away, cheeks burning hot as she sat on his lap. He kept his hand on the arms of the chair, waiting for the next set of instructions despite wanting to touch her so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest, placing them each on a breast. His breath hitched and she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to be told twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped her breasts, such luscious things they were, and rubbed her nipples between his fingers. Ahsoka grinded her hips against his own and moaned, her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again, it was soft this time, but still held the passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka grabbed Maul’s hands and put them on her waist, holding onto his shoulders once again, she lifted herself up, and sank on his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whimper. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooohhh.” Ahsoka didn’t waste any time and began to ride him, her cunt all wet, easy to take him all in. “Oh Maul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master -'' He gasped. Finally, he was buried in her, and he felt like he could come any second. He wanted to move, to thrust his hips and fuck her. “Master please - I-I want to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ahsoka gasped. “Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her beg broke his chains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried when he gripped her hips and fucked her, Maul held nothing back, not even his voice as he gasped and moaned at just how utterly perfect she felt around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Maul! You - fuck - feel so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath came out shaken as he breathed and gasped, a high pitch whine at his throat when her walls closed in on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was close - he wanted to feel her come undone on his cock, to hear her scream as she orgasamed, to feel her hands clutching onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum.” Ahsoka gasped and rolled her hips. “I’m gonna cum and milk your cock, would you like that Maul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.” He whined - so desperate to feel her climax. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled then fastened her pace, her nails dug into his shoulders that only increased his pleasure. It didn’t take her long to scream - Maul shuddered and groaned when she hit her climax that soaked his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s your turn.” Ashoka whispered and kissed his ear. Maul gasped and gripped onto her hips once again as he began to thrust - they were fast and sloppy, showing his desperate need to release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. That’s a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going Maul. Keeping fucking me just like that. I wanna you to fill me up with your cum, can you be a good boy and do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Maul pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. “Yes Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met in a fiery passion and Ahsoka worked herself harder on Maul’s lap, his hold on her tightened as he threw desperate thrusts, his moans and gasp louder that echoed through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whimpered. “Master, I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Keep going. Keep fucking me like and come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maul followed her orders and cried when he finally came inside her, his hips gave a few jerks at the end which deepened his synthetic seed inside her. It didn’t matter that it was fake, Ahsoka still enjoyed it, especially when she was full up of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperate breaths were the only sounds left in the room, and when their high came down, Ahsoka pulled back to cradle Maul’s face ever so softly that made him purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy.” She praised and kissed him sweetly that made Maul melt. He opened his eyes to look into her own, a beautiful gold just like his that danced with power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have wanted her as an apprentice, but Ahsoka became so much more. An ally, friend, lover - Empresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An Emperor himself, but he was more then willing to call her “Master” whenever she wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>